


Devastation Rots

by The_starstruck_prince



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Crona (Soul Eater), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, amputation referenced, before the big asura fight, established things: kid and crona are dating, kid refers to liz and patty as his sisters, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_starstruck_prince/pseuds/The_starstruck_prince
Summary: In which Kid is shattered by the loss of two people very important to him.this is a two part thing that I'm just going to do in two chaptersalso listen i didn't read the manga and I JUST found out that actually happened so i feel like a big dumb. anyways this isn't inspired by that chapter or anything it's just coincidence





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Kid notices when he wakes up is the _imbalance_. His vision is blurred from his long slumber, and he struggles to sit up. Pain surges through him like white-hot energy, sending a shuddering gasp to fill his lungs.

 “Easy there, Kid. You need to lie back down.” Immediately the young meister recognizes the smooth voice of his professor and the school’s doctor.

 The word _asymmetrical_ nags at his brain, and he doesn’t understand why until he goes to touch his shoulder where the pain seems to be emanating from. He drags his gaze to his left- Stein seems to take notice of this, slinking over to the side of the bed that Kid lays in.

 "You were lucky that I could even save that much, from the shape you were in when we managed to find you.” He says flatly, watching Kid’s face carefully as he tries to comprehend what he’s seeing.

 “Where… what happened?” His voice is hoarse, and he swallows hard. He’s sweating, but he’s so cold at the same time, and the ringing in his ears is rising. He can barely make out that Stein is talking to him, but he can’t hear. His vision once again blurs into blackness.

 

* * *

 

 When he comes to, his chest aches as he squeezes a small red stress ball to test his cognitive abilities with his remaining arm. He is silent as he listens to the doctor:

“From what I can tell of what you were saying when Spirit and I found you, You had encountered a particularly strong Kishin that was not part of your mission. Your father sent Spirit and I out once we learned that the agent of Asura was in the area that you were hunting your mark in- unfortunately, we were too late. I-”

“Where are Liz and Patty?”

The question hangs in the air heavily as Stein sighs. He closes his eyes as he pushes up his glasses before lighting a cigarette- under normal circumstances, Kid would have scolded him, but his mannerisms had the student on the verge of panic.

“Stein. Where are my sisters?” His voice has an edge, trembling ever so slightly.

“We… We couldn’t find either of them. We assume that the agent of Asura kidnapped them, but Sid and Naigus have been tracking them as soon as we could send the word. I’m sorry Kid… We couldn’t stay longer or else we would’ve lost you too.”

The genuine emotion shown from Stein could have surprised him before, but now Kid could only see his sisters in the flashes of memory that were coming back to him. He could hear Liz shouting for him to get up, voice tinny in her pistol form as Patty tried to fend off the overpowered kishin that had ambushed them. He could hear Patty crying, fading away quickly.  
  
“Kid- Kid, _breathe_.” The boy is forced back to the present by the firm grip of his professor’s hand on his good shoulder, and he’s barely aware of the hot tears spilling down his face.

 

* * *

 

 Kid has been in the infirmary for three days now, and still refuses visitors; even his father is unwelcome for the visit he’s able to make, and he lets Stein see him at the bare minimum to check on him. When he hears the door open, he prays that it’s just another student in for a headache or a sprain.

He’s not prepared for the curtains surrounding his bed to part for a moment, bringing in a familiar, pink-haired sight. He winces as Crona throws themself onto him in an uncharacteristically tight hug, and returns the gesture as well he can with one arm. A faint thought bothers him that Crona must have been stressed out, because Ragnarok is neither speaking nor in sight on the other’s shoulder.

He has to calm Crona through their bubbling speech as they sob, gripping Kid’s hand so hard that he thinks it could break with any more pressure. He pets Crona’s hair, cupping their cheek while gently hushing them.

“Wh-what happened to you…” They eventually managed to coherently piece the phrase together.

And as Kid kisses the top of his partner’s hand, he wants nothing more than to be alone in that moment. He tells himself that the sooner he can tell Crona what he remembers, the sooner his pink-haired intruder will leave, and he will be left in silence and solitude once more.

_Partner._ He scoffs internally at the word. For his entire career at the DWMA, his sisters _had_ been his partners. Now he was left, alone.

And he hates the fact that he even allows himself to think that he’s alone, because Crona is _right there_ and they don’t deserve to be pushed away like this.

“I picked up a mission. It was going fine- We were leaving the scene when…” Kid’s brow furrows as he chases the memory. He feels the inklings of a headache when he tries to remember, so he resigns himself to Stein’s retelling.

“There are kishins called agents of Asura, and I had a run in with one. My father has apparently been tracking a group of them named after the seven deadly sins. It would appear that we had a run-in with the one called Sloth.” He pauses, meeting Crona’s teary eyes. “I… I’ve never felt something so powerful before. If that’s the kind of power that Asura has…” He clenches his jaw, unable to look at them any longer. “I felt like I was in a trance, almost. I felt so tired… I couldn’t move fast enough- Liz and Patty….”

Kid never thought he would cry in front of anyone other than his sisters, but he’s met with the familiar sting and his nose wrinkles as he shudders. He bites his lip, forcing his face to fall back into a neutral one, untwining his hand from Crona’s to wipe his face.

“I’m so sorry… I know what you’re going through…”

Surely Crona didn’t mean to offend, Kid tries to rationalize. He knows Crona’s past, he knows what they’ve been through, and yet…

“You have no idea.” Kid’s voice is quiet as he hisses through his teeth. His head is bowed- he’s trying to calm himself, but it’s just bubbling over now and he _can’t_ stop.

“You can’t have _any_ idea what it’s like. You can’t lose your weapon like I did, it’s literally attached to you. You don’t have family to lose. You couldn’t even _begin_ to comprehend how I feel.”

His voice is a dagger, sharp and cold. He stares Crona in the eyes as the other begins to cry, standing and leaving without another word.

And the worst part?

Kid knows how deeply that hurt Crona, and the only thing he feels is relief that he can be alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s only been two months since the Sloth Incident. Kid has pretty much recovered from it physically- he’s currently wearing a prosthetic these days while Stein finds a way to -hopefully, humanely- find a way to “grow his arm back”. Kid shudders at the idea of Stein growing body parts in his house, but he’d much rather have a flesh arm than a metal one. He’s restless these days too; he can’t take any missions because he’s a meister without a weapon, and he can’t bear to be around the rest of the group for longer than a couple hours before the hollowness of missing his sisters starts to get to him.

He spends a lot of time doing what he can, namely undercover research. His father won’t let him help look for his missing sisters.

His father says that it’s because Sid and Naigus have in under control, but Kid knows. Kid knows that if they do turn up, his father doesn’t want him to see them anything else but alive and well. Kid promises he would be fine, but he knows that if they came back with as much damage he had suffered, he would be heartbroken.

He obsesses over the idea of running off and chasing down the damn thing himself, but where would he start? Two months afterwards and he still can’t remember anything but flashes from that mission.

 

* * *

 

Crona didn’t so much as show themself around Kid for the first two weeks he was out of the infirmary. It took the reaper catching Crona in the hall and pulling them into an empty classroom, trapping them against a wall. The poor student looked like they were about to start crying before Kid pressed their foreheads together gently.

“I’m so sorry.” He murmured, voice catching towards the end.

He didn’t know what else to say, so he just cupped the other’s chin, coaxing them to look up at him. Without thinking, he closed the distance between them, letting his good arm drop down to hold Crona’s waist as he kissed them, slow and soft.

When then broke away, neither opened their eyes, just soft breaths shared in the space between them as they held each other. Eventually Crona rested their head on Kid’s shoulder and he pressed his face into the crook of their neck.

“It’s okay.” Crona finally says, their words slightly muffled.

  
Kid feels as though the weight of the world is lifted off his shoulders, if only for a moment.

 

* * *

 

Kid spends most of his time with Crona now. Crona knows how to keep him occupied, they know how to bring the faintest of smiles to the reapers face. They know when to kiss Kid’s tears away and they know when to let them flow- sometimes he wonders if they understand him better than they do their own self. Kid is beyond grateful for his lover; he wasn’t so sure if he would still be a functioning person without them.

Currently the two find themselves tangled in Kid’s sheets, spending a drowsy Sunday morning together when Kid’s mirror ripples with a call from his father. Within moments he’s up, running his fingers through his hair to fix it as he answers. The only thing Lord Death says is to tell him to go to the Death Room, and almost begrudgingly he kisses the top of Crona’s head, murmuring something about being back soon.

The walk there wakes Kid up- there’s a chill in the air as February draws to an end, and he feels his stomach twisting itself into knots. What was so important that his father needed him in person? Surely it wasn’t about his sisters?

Kid picked up the pace, eventually his steady walk turning into a sprint as he dashed through the empty halls of the DWMA. He feels sick to his stomach by the time he’s barreling down the guillotined hall leading to his father’s room. When he reaches the end, he comes to a rough stop, nearly tripping over his feet.

“Father, what’s wrong? Do you have any word on-”

His chest feels tight and heavy as he’s greeted with a sight he was sure he’d never see again.

“Liz? Patty?”

He’s frozen in disbelief, but his youngest sister crashes into him, hugging him so tightly he thinks she’ll hurt herself. Liz wraps her arms around the two of them, and Kid begins to cry.

 

* * *

 

 Four months after the initial incident, Kid had returned to the DWMA stronger than ever; completely healed with his new arm, replaced by Stein’s genius engineering- and if anyone thought that Kid and Liz and Patty were inseparable before, Kid could assure them that he was all but physically attached at the hip with the two of them.

Sometimes he lies awake in his quiet room and thinks about everything that happened. He thinks over losing everything, his sisters and his lover, and getting them back. He thinks of the mistakes he made because of his arrogance, and thinks of how _lucky_ he is that everything turned out fine.

And as he twists locks of pink hair tween his fingers as Crona sleeps, curled into him, and knowing that his sisters are sleeping soundly in their own beds the next room over, he smiles, knowing that at least his family was safe for a brief moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats it u can go home now theres ur happy ending
> 
> tumblr @pretty-loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @pretty-loverboy 
> 
> also pls comment im desperate for validation


End file.
